Flirter avec Sherlock Holmes
by Orphenor
Summary: [ TRAD : Flirting with Sherlock Holmes - Serenity12 ] Les 13 fois où Sherlock n'a pas envoyé de texto à La Femme et la fois où il l'a fait.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer de la traductrice : Je tiens à nouveau à préciser que cette fanfiction ne m'appartiens absolument pas et est la propriété exclusive de Serenity12 tandis que les personnages sont tirés de la magnifique série « Sherlock » produite par la BBC. Je ne fais que traduire de l'anglais vers le français.

Sur ce... ENJOY :

-**Flirter avec Sherlock Holmes -**

_**La Femme :** Je n'ai pas faim. Dînons ensemble. _

_**Répondre : **Non._

_**Texte supprimé.**_

* * *

_**La Femme : **Je m'ennuie dans un hôtel. Rejoignez moi. Dînons ensemble. _

_**Répondre :** Je ne pense pas._

_**Texte supprimé.**_

* * *

_**La Femme : **Le blog de John est hilarant. Je pense qu'il vous aime plus que moi. Dînons ensemble. _

_**Répondre :** Arrêtez de lire le blog de John._

_**Texte supprimé.**_

* * *

_**La Femme :** Je peux voir le Tower Bridge et la lune depuis ma chambre. Découvrez où je suis et rejoignez moi._

_**Répondre :** Guoman Tower Hôtel. Evident._

_**Texte supprimé.**_

* * *

_**La Femme : **Je vous ai vu dans la rue aujourd'hui. Vous ne m'avez pas vu. _

_**Répondre :** Qu'en savez-vous ?_

_**Texte supprimé.**_

* * *

_**La Femme : **Vous savez que ce chapeau vous va parfaitement ?_

_**Répondre :** Je ne le porterait pas à nouveau._

_**Texte supprimé.**_

* * *

_**La Femme :** Oh, pour l'amour de Dieu. Dînons ensemble. _

_**Répondre :** Frustrée ?_

_**Texte supprimé.**_

* * *

_**La Femme : **J'aime votre drôle de chapeau._

_**Répondre :** Ce n'est pas mon chapeau._

_**Texte supprimé.**_

* * *

_**La Femme : **Je suis en Egypte à parler à un idiot._

_**Répondre :** Ca vous apprendra à quitter Londres._

_**Texte supprimé.**_

* * *

_**La Femme : **Vous étiez sexy dans Crimewatch._

_**Répondre :** Merci._

_**Texte supprimé.**_

* * *

_**La Femme : **Même si vous avez déjà mangé, Dînons ensemble. _

_**Répondre: **Je peux rester assez longtemps sans, en fait. _

_**Texte supprimé.**_

* * *

_**La Femme : **Regardez BBC1 maintenant. Vous allez rire._

_**Répondre :** Je ris._

_**Texte supprimé.**_

* * *

_**La Femme : **Je pense à vous envoyer un cadeau de Noël._

_**Répondre :** Cela fait quelques temps que vous n'avez pas demandé à avoir ce dîner. ._

_**Texte supprimé.**_

* * *

_**La Femme : **Le manteau de la cheminée._

* * *

_**La Femme :** Je ne suis pas morte. Dînons ensemble._

* * *

_**Envoyé : Bonne année.**_

* * *

_**La Femme : **Au revoir Mr Holmes._


	2. Chapter 2

_Les 13 réponses que Sherlock aurait reçu de la femme et l'une qu'elle n'enverra jamais._

* * *

_**Envoyé :** Je n'ai pas faim, dînons ensemble. _

_**Sherlock :** Non. _

_**Réponse : **Très bien, alors. Juste le dessert._

* * *

_**Envoyé :** Je m'ennuie dans un hôtel. Rejoignez moi et dînons ensemble._

_**Sherlock :** Je ne pense pas._

_**Réponse : **Je n'aime pas quand vous pensez. Maintenant arrêtez et profitez d'un dîner avec moi._

* * *

_**Envoyé :** Le blog de John est hilarant. Je pense qu'il vous aime plus que moi. Dînons ensemble._

_**Sherlock :** Arrêtez de lire le blog de John._

_**Réponse : **Forcez moi._

* * *

_**Envoyé :** Je peux voir le Tower bridge et la lune depuis ma chambre. Découvrez où je suis et venez me rejoindre._

_**Sherlock :** Guoman Tower Hôtel. Evident. _

_**Réponse : **Les portes sont déverrouillées et le dîner est en attente._

* * *

_**Envoyé :** Je vous ai vu dans la rue aujourd'hui. Vous ne m'avez pas vu._

_**Sherlock :** Qu'en savez-vous ? _

_**Réponse : **Vos pupilles se dilatent lorsque vous me voyez. Pas de dilatation aujourd'hui._

* * *

_**Envoyé :** Vous savez que ce chapeau vous va parfaitement ? _

_**Sherlock :** Je ne le porterais pas à nouveau._

_**Réponse : **Je me demande s'il m'irait aussi bien._

* * *

_**Envoyé :** Oh pour l'amour de Dieu, Dînons ensemble._

_**Sherlock :** Frustrée ?_

_**Réponse : **Allez-vous vous faire prier, Mr Holmes ?_

* * *

_**Envoyé :** J'aime votre drôle de chapeau. _

_**Sherlock :** Ce n'est pas mon chapeau._

_**Réponse : **Je peux arranger ça._

* * *

_**Envoyé :** Je suis en Egypte à parler à un idiot. Prenez un avion et dînons ensemble. _

_**Sherlock :** Ca vous apprendra à quitter Londres._

_**Réponse : **A quitter Londres ou à quitter le détective de Londres ?_

* * *

_**Envoyé :** Vous étiez sexy dans Crimewatch._

_**Sherlock :** Merci._

_**Réponse : **Toujours._

* * *

_**Envoyé :** Même si vous avez déjà mangé, Dînons ensemble. _

_**Sherlock :** Je peux rester assez longtemps sans, en fait._

_**Réponse : **Apparemment._

* * *

_**Envoyé :** Regardez BBC1 maintenant. Vous allez rire._

_**Sherlock :** J'ai ris._

_**Réponse : **Vous avez ri._

* * *

_**Envoyé :** Je pense à vous envoyer un cadeau de Noël._

_**Sherlock :** Cela fait quelques temps que vous n'avez pas demandé à avoir ce dîner._

_**Réponse : **Serait-ce une offre ?_

* * *

_**Envoyé : **Le manteau de la cheminée._

* * *

_**Envoyé :** Je ne suis pas morte. Dînons ensemble._

* * *

_**Sherlock :** Bonne année._

_**Répondre : **Vous m'avez fait sourire, Mr Holmes._

_**Texte supprimé.**_

* * *

_**Envoyé :** Au revoir Mr Holmes._


End file.
